1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end socket applicable to Christmas decoration low-voltage bulbs and, more particularly, to an end socket having a low-voltage power line.
2. Description of Related Art
With continual progress of the science and technology, electric appliances have become indispensable to everyday work and life of people. When an electric appliance is used, a plug is used as a bridge for transfer of electric power. In general, plugs have different structures depending on their types. In addition to common plugs, there are also end sockets that can be used as bridges of electric power. An end socket can be inserted by another plug to facilitate convenient use.
Christmas decoration light strings commonly used for enhancing Christmas mood in various situations are generally arranged in a large range. The higher the AC voltage, the larger the electric power consumption. Therefore, the electric power dissipated by Christmas bulbs on a Christmas light string is considerable. In addition to having a high cost, the requirement of environmental protection is not met.
The present invention provides an end socket applicable to Christmas decoration low-voltage bulbs to accomplish the effects of illumination and decoration of Christmas decoration low-voltage bulbs so as to save electric energy and meet the requirement of environmental protection.